Yangu sowasowa
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Shounenai, Shojoai. Vamps, weres, witches, elfs, mystics and shadows fun. puppy, yummei, Dance and Soror shippings.
1. tranformation

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 1? (1,297)

Chapter Title: Busy

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): ...What do you think... What are my usaul pairings...

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex. No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: none... stfu

Total Word Count: 1,297

* * *

In a world where magic is shunned and mortals believe that war is the only option, a magical being must stay hidden and out of site. Unless you are like these elite who openly live under the impression of being normal humans, nothing but mortals.

He was a witch doctor, but in a town like this he was only a "regular" doctor. He could cure almost everything using only natural ingredients. People came from far and wide for his cures, and antidotes. "I cure it all. That's my motto. So if this doesn't work full compensation." He smiled as his last consumer for the day left with an herbal tea for her little boy's fever. Sighing he turned the sign and started to clean his little shop, preparing for another busy day tomorrow. He was always busy, everyday most of the times always on call. He heard a rather loud knock on his door; he turned around and opened the door. What happened next shocked him and he landed on the floor as the sobbing weep of his friend flung at him. "Yugi? Yug' look at me. What's wrong? Buddy?" He grabbed his smaller friend by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. His usually innocent big adorable amethyst eyes were bloodshot and downcast.

"Oh, Jou it's horrible. Ryou, he's in pain. So much pain he's crying out every five minutes. He can't even form a coherent sentence. Please help...you have to please." He was hard crying then he was before. Jou's mind quickly went to work.

"What else is wrong with him anything significant?"

"He keeps, he keeps holding his head. And his voice when he does cry out sounds so... painful it's horrible. We have to help!" Jou rubbed soothing patterns in his friends back as he took in the information fed to him.

"Shh, Yugi I'll help him I know I can. Just don't you worry." Jou stood leaving the shaking boy on the floor of his shop as he looked out the window. The night was clearly, save for the few clouds hovering the vibrant full moon. Sighing he bristled at the fact that his childhood friend would never tell him everything, but then reprimanded himself for being hypocritical. He went to work right after grabbing a bottle of vodka, some strange thorny plant, his porcelain utensils and a silver flask that he filled with the alcohol. Grabbing a syringe and his "special" bag he grabbed Yugi and ran half way across town to his childhood friend's house. He picked up speed; he didn't have a lot of time left especially if anyone else was there.

The pain, the pain. He's whole body seem to on fire yet freezing at the same time. HE was being ripped apart but he's skin seemed to contracting. It hurt; it hurt so much too much. He couldn't take it, he wanted it to end, he wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to be let loose, and YES! He wanted to be free, free of his clothes, society's restrictions he wanted out. And he wanted out NOW! His scream left his throat as an almost blood thirsty growl.

The painful scream reached his ears all too clearly as he reached his friend's door. He kicked open the heavy wooden door, leaving it unlocked for the trailing Yugi.

"JOU!" A voice called out from the living room, seemingly struggling with something or most likely someone. "I'm in the living room. Ryou's freaking out." With little hesitation Jou was on the move through the house and into the living room. There he saw Malik sitting on Ryou's back trying to steady him while the latter boy was thrashing around like a crazed dog.

"Hold him." Jou said quickly pulling out the thorny plant and proceeding to grind it into a thin powder. He took out a glass medicine bottle filled with a hot liquid. He added the powder to the liquid, and filled the syringe. Ryou continued to get more violent, Malik was having a hard time restraining him. Jou grabbing the needle in between his teeth he jumped on Ryou's shoulders holding his head with his knees. Quickly he uncapped the needles and held it in one hand while the other hand he used to flip so Ryou's head was facing sideways. He could see the pointing of the ears and starting the elongating of his canines. Without more thinking then finding the right point in the boy's neck, Jou injected his friend with a resistant. The boy was still fighting and jumping but they slowly ebbed down to a mere twitch. Jou sighed, but knew his job wasn't done yet. Sliding off his friends back and motioning for Malik to do so as well he flipped Ryou over so he was on his back he propped the poor kid up. He looked around the room for his bag and spotted his tri colored haired friend standing at the doorway shaking.

"Is...Is...Is he...alive?" He asked meekly.

"Don't worry, Ryou will be just fine. Now, Malik can you grab me the flask in my bag." He asked, not trusting Yugi not to find anything that could jeopardize him, or at the moment Ryou. Yes, Yugi is a great guy, but he trusts everyone and if he told anyone what he knew about Jou, say hello to the Salem project all over again.

"Here you go Jou, is fluffy Ryou-kun going to be alright pretty Jou-kun?" Malik worried as he handed the flask to Jou just to get it pushed back.

"Yeah, in any minute he'll spring back to life. Make him drink that for me please, I have to hold his head." Jou instructed, Malik followed wordlessly, till the strong scent assaulted his nose.

"Agh, Jou is that vodka? Are you sure that's what fluffy Ryou-kun needs?" He answered pouring the rest of it down the boy's throat.

"I told you, I cure it all. It's-" just then Ryou shoot up breathing deeply. "exactly, what Ryou needs is a little boost to shock his system and what's a better shock then the burn of Vodka." 'Or in this case alcohol penetrated with sliver.' He finished to himself. "Ryou, take care. I want you in my shop first thing in the morning, NO excuses." Jou sounded tough as he grabbed all his stuff and walked to the door. "Ryou, Yugi." He nodded to the two, then looking at Malik he asked. "You ready to go?" Seeing the other boy's yawn as he nodded he turned smiling at his two friends. "Ja you two." He called along with Malik.

"JA NE JOU! ARIGATOO" The two non-blond boys waved them off.

* * *

The next morning after Malik and Jou were up talking last night, Jou rose and went to his medical office/shop early, sunrise. "Have a good day and remember from bruises, cuts, illness, and falls. I cure it all." He sent off his 5th costumer in the last hour out. It was busy as usually and plus he has to deal with a most likely confused Ryou. He heard the shop door open, and speak of the devil.

"Hi, Jou-kun." The near albino yawned.

"Ryou, spend last night staring at the beautiful moon lit sky?" Jou nodded flipping the sign on his door as he led Ryou to the back of his shop. Into his parlor, where Malik was waiting.

"Umm, umm where yeah." Ryou stuttered.

"We want to talk about last night." Malik spoke for the first time.

"As do I, what did you give me last night?" Ryou asked.

"Wolf's bane." Jou answered showing the thorny plant.

"But-But isn't that-" Ryou asked but was cut off by Malik.

"Ryou, did you know you were a Were?"

* * *

Look at me...rolling out the ficcies eh ? >> Wow, this fic is old...It's from this contest on Spazzpuppy a yahoo group...and I'm like... w/e let's see if I can get any fed back here... 


	2. Ry's story

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 2? (1232)

Chapter Title: Ry's past

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex. No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: Okay:) Updated...

Total Word Count: 2529

"A-A-A- what?" Ryou asked stuttering heavily.

"A were, you know a form changing, animal like an official lycanthrope." Malik explained offhandedly as if the answer was simple.

"No, I mean. No! He said it would likely pass me...NO!" Ryou panicked then gasped. "You're going to turn me in aren't you? You, NO you can't I mustn't, they'd kill me!" The boy panicked, starting to hyperventilate hi ears slowing disappearing

"Fluffy, you are going to have to calm down." Malik tried to sooth as his white haired friend started to freak out. He witnessed what a freaked out mystic in transforming can do, it's not pretty.

"Ry, don't worry you are among friends. We won't turn you in, trust me or I'd be long gone." Jou explained soothingly, his voice dripping honey.

"Jou, you're a mystic?" Ryou looked at his blonde friend completely differently trying to see any signs of change.

"Oh, give it up stop starring at me like I have 3 heads, I'm a witch. A fricking good one at that. If I weren't you would most likely be running up and down this town killing everyone you laid eyes on. Just so you know, I can't do much damage anyways. That's about all you are getting out of me" Jou hissed his eyes narrowing in more ways then one, gone unnoticed by everyone.

"Sorry." Ryou bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it, Jounouchi's bitchy he didn't sleep last night, I guess you could call it male PMS." Malik laughed.

"No there is just a Sabbath coming up soon, and I need time to prepare not to do this shit!" Jou hissed again.

"See, bitchy, don't mind him. So tell me, what you mean by "it would likely pass me"?" Malik asked sitting down, motioning for Ryou to join him.

"It started when I was ten..." The white haired male started.

FLASHBACK

Young Ryou ran through the forest trying to race home because he was supposed to be in before sunset and it was already dark. In his sprint he heard a girl and a woman scream. Being curious like all boys his age he went the check what was wrong. Upon getting to the location which happened to be a large clearing, he hid himself away. He gasped spotting his 14 year old sister and his mother be attacked by a blurry creature. He was shocked when his mother and sister transformed into a tiger and an eagle. The fight raged on as he watched in horror. Just when it looked really bad a loud howl was heard and a grey-brown wolf appeared. Ryou thought it was the shadow's ally but when it jumped in and protected his mother and sister his worry simmered. That was until more blurry objects came and ambushed the three animals the three animals. First his sister (the eagle) was struck down and ripped apart, feathers everywhere. While he wanted to scream but he remand silent. Then his mother changed back to human and crawled over to her daughter only to be killed mercifully by a blur. The wolf, now alone lashed out in anger bit down on one of the blurs neck only to be thrown into a nearby tree. After the wolf hit and all the blurs disappeared the wolf changed into his father. Ryou ran over to his father sobbing, praying, hopping, and pleading this was only a dream. Trouble with dreams sometimes you don't wake up.

END FLASHBACK

"...He lived but my mom and my sis were instantly killed. He said that the lycanthropy gene passes every other generation. Our family is a direct line of the origin, only males become born lycanthropes, females must be bitten. But I guess he was wrong, it didn't pass me."

"Hmm, hmm..." Jou made thinking sounds.

"what's the hmm' for pretty Jou-kun?" Malik asked.

"It most likely didn't pass him; because of his mother is obviously an animinx, that gene, combined with the lycanthropy, pulled out all the genes to full power." Jou nodded making notes. "Therefore, making Ryou, the prefect mix for the last lycanthrope known in existence. As the last living line of the origin, he has to stay alive, AND repopulate his race, if that means changing people; he will have to do so." They nodded wordlessly knowing what they had to do.

"So, is he to train?" Malik asked drinking his no cold tea.

"Oh yes, with you I have next week off but I have preparations. So I will be of little assistance. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah, of course. How about it Ryou, ready for some intense training?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow. Ryou bit his lip thinking, he couldn't leave his cousin how was coming up in a days time.

"I can handle it, but my cousin is coming for a visit tomorrow, what will I do to keep her from finding out?"

"Well, we have all day today, what time is she coming tomorrow and where are you meeting her?" Jou asked.

"Umm, at the café on Jones, at 4." Ryou answered.

"Hmm, that gives us about a day and some. You are going to be tired." Malik explained as he figured out his schedule in his head. Ryou nodded understanding

"Can you get him to control the changes by then, his teeth and claws are making a scene at the moment." Jou asked, pointing to Ryou's changing form. "I'll meet your cousin if you aren't ready by then.

"With some heavy cardio, wolf's bane and a lot of meditation. I can do better. In three days he should be able to go back in forth from wolf to human in 1 minute flat." Malik promised smirking.

"So we have a work cut out for us?" Ryou bit his lip.

"Oh yeah, you aren't going to sleep my friend." Malik shook his head. "Jou, I need some of the vodka and WB, by sundown. You got that?"

"Oh yeah, I got that, and can you find me this since I'm down something for you." Jou asked. Digging through a red bag of hanging from the ceiling he pulled out a twig of something that looked like a lot of leaves from an oak. The actual twig was red and the leaves were green. "You can find it almost everywhere. It's good, I use it for tea" Jou smiled. Opening his empty tea pot showing them the stem and leaf inside.

"Alright, can we have that sample?" Malik smelt the sample it reminded him of lemon and mint, tasted just like the tea he had just bitter.

"Sure. No problem." Jou handed them half of the twig, the other half he kept in a red silk bag.

"We'll be heading to the forest now, lots of stuff to do eh?" Malik sighed before leaving through the back of Jounouchi's shop which led straight into an herb garden, then through the path to the forest.

"See ya!" Jou called waving to them. Jou sat under another hanging bag this one blue it gave off the same sent of the herb. He swung at the bag giggling when a fine powder smelling exactly the herb. His eyes went glazed as he stood still giggling he went to open the store. Yawning he stretched out giving a noise that could be mistaking for a purr.

* * *

REVEIWS

dragonlady222: Thehororr, is little...i don't know i cant genrnize my own work


	3. Jounouchi's trip

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 3? (758)

Chapter Title: Jounouchi's trip

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.

No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily Wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: erm, this story, isn't based on Jou, as you can tell; I'm trying to change that.

Total Word Count: 3287

* * *

"How will we start?" Ryou asked slowly, as him and Malik stood in the middle of the forest. Malik pulled out a bag of something and threw something at Ryou, Ryou being the skittish person he is jumped panicking causing him to transform unwillingly.

"We'll start with a little game," Malik, smiled poking Ryou. "Your it! Come catch me!" He took of running before calling back. "If you can!" Ryou blinked then wiggled his nose watching as his friend disappeared into the forest. Wiggling his nose he still smelt that weird lemony herb and the strange combo of saffron and cinnamon that could only be Malik.

-WITH JOU- (finally --')

He entered into the little shop with inhuman silence enjoying the sense of familiarity. He walked into see his sister, the red head sitting on a stool near to and older woman with long black hair, tanned with entrancing blue eyes. In front of her was an easel. In her hand a stick of half used charcoal.

"Ahem." HE coughed hating to break the concentration of the elder.

"Huh?" The youngest in the room gasped. "JOU!" She jumped off the stool running towards her brother. "ONI-CHAN!" She smiled brightly hugging him.

"Hey Shizuka!" He hugged her back.

"Hello Jounouchi-kun." The woman smiled wisely at him

"Hi Ishizu." He greeted politely.

"What brings you here onichan?" His sister asked still smiling brightly.

"You. And I must also speak with Anzu." He answered.

"I'll go fetch her and Mai." Ishizu walked off to the back of the store.

"Mai's here?" He asked.

"Of course, onichan don't be silly. Her and Anzu are almost joined at the hip" His sister giggled.

"So, how is your magic coming?" he asked taking a seat.

"I can summon a two-dimension picture into a three-dimension object tangible LIVE object. WATCH!" She exclaimed excitedly. She picked through the pages on the easel finding one she liked she showed it to him it was a picture of a monarch butterfly. Concentrating she brought her energy to the tips of her fingers they gave off a baby pink glow. POOF. She giggled as a butterfly like on the picture flew passed her brother's head.

"That's great Shizuka. You're gonna be a great summoner." He clapped genuinely impressed.

"Yea, she is very good for a half witch." Ishizu reentered

"Well she should be, she has the 3rd 4th and 5th best teachers I know." Jou grinned cheekily. Then sneezed as a cloud of light yellow flew in his face.

"No -achoo- pixie -cough- powers" He sneezed.

"Don't diss our teaching creds, Jounouchi and she won't have to." A female voice smirked as did the speaker A blond beau clad in purple leather that matched her eyes.

"JOU! It's so good to see you again." A brunette with baby blue eyes went and hugged Jounouchi.

"You too Anzu." Jou returned the hug.

"So, what would you like?"

"I need some wolf's bane."

"You have a were problem? I thought they were extinct and even if, shouldn't you let them repopulate?" Anzu asked as she walked over to a bookshelf. Since this was an info of magic store. She flipped the shelf and took out a little yellow box, what can you say, She liked yellow; she even had a little yellow bow in her hair.

"I thought so too, but it seems little Ryou is the end of the were AND animinx line." Jounouchi answered. "And we're in the process of quick training him."

"Ah." She nodded returning with the thorny plant. When she walked her feet barely touched the ground she was gliding on air, but the wings helped. "Here"

"Thanks, I really wish to stay, but Yugi will be stopping by fairly soon. And no matter how -advanced- my genes are I must leave." His voice was bitter as he spoke. "Bai, bai"

"Ja oni-chan."

"Jounouchi-kun"

"Jou."

"Sayonara Jou." The girls waved him off.

-Back with Ryou and Malik-

He was just starting to regain normal breathing as he bathed in the sun basking in the after glow of the run. "Malik?" He asked rolling over to see his friend.

"Yea Ryou." The blond stood motioning for Ryou to follow which he did.

"Meditate." Malik nodded to the water fall jumping in soon followed by Ryou who sat beside him under the fall.

"Burr, are you human, as you far by out ran me and I was transformed." Ryou looked over at his friend getting water in his eye so immediately turning back.

"Funny thing that, I'm not."

* * *

That's all that's it, there is no more for now, maybe in the next two weeks or so --'. THIS WAS SO SHORT! Gah u.u now I'm tired though.

SnakeMistress  
: I'm so glad you like it, this will be one of my longest on going stories, I like the direction it's going in now Lefthandedfreak  
THANKIES! SO MUCH! It's an honour to have the suthor of one of the funniest and one of my fav stories reveiw! dragonlady222

You can only believe, and not only him, let's just say, the "puppy" has had it bad to, not to mention the rest. they are tragedy children.


	4. Yugi's burnMalik's past

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 4? (1000)

Chapter Title: Yugi's burn/Malik's past

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee Hee.

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily

Wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect  
them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as  
he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting  
he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: Erm, this story, isn't based on Jou, as you can tell; I'm trying to change that.

Total Word Count: 4287

* * *

"YUGI!" Jou announced as his short friend bounded up to him. "How was your last day of school?" Jou asked as he watched his friend hold his hand as he held a broom in his. Yugi was the only one to go to school, I guess one would call him lucky, but to have to go to school after the age of 14 Jou just shuddered at the thought he hated the thing since he went there when he was little. Granted he went to a magic school for half of his life, but they were the same, regular school was just as boring if not more with out the use of any powers what so ever.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Listen you little trouble maker, I don't know how you did it but I know it was you." His teacher glared at him pulling him by his ear causing him to hiss. "That little prank you pulled just earned you a week of detention and a trip to the principal." The old bat dragged him into the office.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

He shuddered, detention, in the back of his mind he related that place to hell. 

"Okay, I burnt my hand in my last class." His little buddy commented still holding his hand gingerly. Jounouchi gasped

"Oh my gods, on what?" He asked dropping his broom to check on his little friend. The burns were somewhat healed but in that blistering stage._ 'Humans don't heal that fast.' _Jou thought to himself. "How'd you get that?" He voiced his concern and suspicion.

"Um, Chem. class, they always said don't play with the labs." Yugi answered shyly laughing. Jou narrowed his eyes these weren't burns from fire or from chemicals well at least not mortal fire.

"Let me get you some salve." Jou plastered on a fake grin.

"Okay" Yugi nodded.

Once he was all bandaged up Yugi smiled. "Well I'll be off I have some cleaning to do, not to mention go back and clear out my locker." The boy waved leaving.

Jou sat stumped _'what could Yugi be doing?_' he thought. _'Or better question what could Yugi be?'_ Jou got lost in his thoughts as he waited for Malik and Ryou to return.

* * *

-Ryou & Malik- 

"Well actually no. I'm not." Malik stated after a while of silence. Though both sat under the cold of the waterfall.

"Eh, what are you then? Ryou asked still shivering.

"Ignore it." Malik spoke about the cold. "Concentrate on my voice." Malik paused waiting for his friend and now lackey to relax. "I'm a kitsune; you know a fox demon, the last one too. Dropped on some girl's doorstep right after that fire in the northern forest." Malik told his would be sad story without flinching. "the whole den was done. I was about 7 so every detail is almost prefect. She took care of me up until the day you and Jou moved, after she left saying she and I had new entwining paths." He shrugged

"Did she care about you being a mystic?" Ryou asked assuming the woman was human his teeth chattering.

"Nah, she was mystic herself. Don't think of the cold" Malik scolded.

"Do-do...do... You still see or talk to her?" Ryou asked forcing his teeth to stop chattering.

"No...I'm not quite sure were she is, if I guess if I really want to find her I could, but I'm doing quite well on my own." Malik spoke.

"oh, right." Ryou became silent.

"Okay, now if your questions are done. Concentrate on my voice." Malik quickly changed. "Hear the beat of you heart, the rush of the water around you. Think of something calming, water usually does it for me. Think of anything that calms you. What are you thinking of?"

"The moon." Ryou answered his voice calm and quiet barely even there, he was in his own world.

"Good now capture that feeling always remember it." Malik opened his eyes to see his friend without any sign of his transformation. "Open your eyes. You can step out." Malik urged as he jumped out of the water his self. He watched as his friend stiffly walked out of the water his clothing sticking to him. "Cold?" He chuckled as he watched his friend shudder and shake his head. "Now that we got you to be wolf and back, lets try to get your other animals out" Malik grinned somewhat freaking Ryou out.

"May I ask how?" Ryou asked politely slightly scared. Malik pulled something out of one of his pockets in his pants which there wear many from his pants. "Bottoms up!" He exclaimed giving Ryou the flask he got from Jou. "Drink up; it's infused with wolf's bane, that way when you transform it won't be your wolf self you transform into but your other." Ryou grudgingly took it and drank.

"What in the bloody hell is that" Ryou cough and sputtered though the foul tasting stuff.

"Gin and Bane. Yum" Malik smirked speaking the last word sarcastically.

"ERGH It's awful." Ryou spat.

"Drink up wolfy, so we can continue." Malik was thoroughly enjoying this. Ryou downed the rest of the substance slowly cringing at the way it burned on its way down.

"There." Ryou through the flask at him. The blond easily caught it.

"Good, now, think of something that gets you stimulated, whither it's something scary, something that angers you, makes you happy. For me it is fire, I hate the destruction it can do, but just watching it makes me happy you know." Malik was no longer just human looking, he had a bushy tail which went just over the low cut pants of his, and fox ears on his head, both the colour of a yellowrose. "Now you try." Malik waited till he saw ears pop out of Ryou's head and a tail from Ryou's back. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Malik said as he looked at the white and black tail and ears of Ryou.

* * *

DragonLady222: Thankies, yes, Malik, guess we found out huh? Updating the next chapter later to day. Oh, and Jou doesn't want Yugi to find out about him being a witch...Sorry if i spoiled anything --

SnakeMistress: Glad you like, is this soon enough for you ?

Be back shortly with last installment for a while. I want to get this fic finished for september and the contest on a yahoo group, but I don't believe it is going to happen...


	5. The hunter

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 5? (768)

Chapter Title: The hunters  
Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee Hee.

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily  
Wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect  
them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as  
he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting  
he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: **cough** Right, this has taking a slight turn, more action in this story, and more Jou...Next chapter, secrets, lies and mystic creatures oh my O.o

Total Word Count: 5055

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where **is** SHE?" Jou asked him self as he stood at the front of Jones café. He looked around; Ryou said she would wear a hat and pink shirt. He sighed turning around only to see a girl sitting at one of the table's; ice tea in hand with sunglasses. "Dakume-Chan?" He asked approaching her.

"Jou I'm guessing, sit, I ordered." She spoke lightly. He obeyed finding it awkward with her hat and glasses.

"What brings you here?" He asked trying an attempt at starting a conversation.

"Summer Vacation, no school for 2 months." She exclaimed.

"You go? How old are you?" He asked shocked, she look at least 16.

"15." She answered.

"Wow..." he was speechless

"I hate it, only reason I go is because Uncle makes me." She whined which seemed oddly fitting, yet not at the same time.

Jou felt a twinge in his slightly pointed ears, and picked up the sent of something foal.

'Dammed, there here." The thought made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

"Excuse me!" Both teens said at once jumping from their seat neither paying any attention to the confused and flustered waiter.

"Holy hell, there has to be at least 20 of them, if only they'd slow down." The young elf whined. Suddenly the blurs that passes and surrounded him slowed to "human" pace. He sensed magic a...binding spell, obviously not the best one since they were all still moving, but it will work. As he defended himself he heard a screech. He looked over to see a dusting blur. Next he watched as all the camps stared of into the distance landing on the roof he had previously been on. A black panther landed on his roof, as it walked further it transformed into a girl her clothing was black and pink ninja style. She bent silently cursing though not to silent that his over sensitive hearing couldn't pick up.

"Bloody ell, why on the one day I get a headache he sends screechers." The female asked wiping off something on her shirt before sticking it in her ear. "Alright, movement spells in place, random blond guy, two stakes, two sais, baton, bow and katana. I'm good. Let's start." She crouched in attacking position her sai's facing the horde of vamps. A loud screech was heard as half of the creatures attacked Jounouchi. Jou lost site of the girl as he was mauled.

Now that most of them had been dealt with and only 2 left. That was when the second movement spell wore off.

Jounouchi stood staring at the blur that keep circling him. Using his hands he acted as if he was tying a noose. Swinging his hands above his head as if he were using a lasso he threw his arms. Smirking he reeled in his catch. Only to pull out a stake and drive it through it's chest dusting it.

She looked on as she dug around for something on her back mumbling she watched the blond. "Fucking elf magic." She muttered to herself before enchanting another tongue "**sakta det helvete dun redan(Swedish)" **With a grin of satisfaction she watched the creature hiss as it slowed. Attacking as if she were a cat she pounced on the creature. Sitting on the vampires chest as it struggled, she grinned.

"Innie, Meenie, Minie, Meck." As she spoke a razor sharp claw extracted from her fingers right in front of the creatures face. "Catch a vamp by their neck." She grabbed the creature in a tight hold her claws just piercing the skin. "If he screams" Which cam out more like a hiss. "Tell him please, shut the fuck up your boring me. Bring this message to your boss. The hunter's in town." She pulled out the thing from her ear it was supper sharp, looked like a chopstick but doubled as a stake. "And she'll have her revenge his head the cost." She finished her rhyme. "Now get." She snapped her fingers.

Standing she brushed some dirt off of herself then stood. She took off her face guard and untied her hair. Her hair was light blue her eyes were a red colour like rubies.

"They call me the shadowed. I'm The hunter. The best." She introduced herself. "Yes, it does seem that you know me doesn't it Jounouchi." She smirked.

"T-thanks for helping my back there." He stuttered out confused.

"No problem all I ask is when you find out who I am, don't tell anyone." She said before she snapped her fingers and disappeared into the now dark sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o

End note's: Short, wow finally, got to those fucking Vampires eh? But where are the Yami's, what about Yugi's burn. All this and more next time on. The Young and Restless.

JUNE 22


	6. Shadows

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 6? (756)

Chapter Title: Shadows

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee Hee.

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.  
No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily  
Wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect  
them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as  
he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting  
he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: ...The plot thickens >>

Total Word Count: 5811

* * *

"Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting he spread his wings and took flight.

"Over dramatic isn't he?" Another winged figure said highly amused.

"But what he says is very true." Another voice spoke his crimson eyes glowing eerily in the moonlit sky. "Just look." He said lifting a wing to point to a billboard. Filled with violent attacks towards a lycanthrope which are endangered. Though the Were was only in self defense the poster made it seem it was in fact the one attacking. A voice scoffed stepping from the shadows.

"you seriously think that just because we are here to do something helpful, they'll care? And you both know as much as Bakura and I do, they are being fed this."

"But by who?" the amused tone was gone.

"Who do you think?" the serious voice said.

One name was in all their thoughts.

'Pegasus.'

* * *

His cousin would be there any, he stayed at Jounouchi's for he was not yet read for the outside world. Every so often little things would set him off. He sat on the couch in the back of the medical shop sitting staring in general.

"Ry-Kun!" The loud shout was heard from upstairs the hyper Malik ran down then stairs. "They're here, shit." Malik stopped as he heard the door open and a Tiger shocked slightly miffed expression as White and Black ears and a tail were seen on the couch looking back at him. He watched as Ryou concentrated losing his body hair and straighten his spine. Tapping his foot impateitnally Malik ran grabbing Ryou and running up stairs than threw Ryou in a room.

ooowhile Downstairsooo

"Was that Ryou with a tail?" Nakita asked Jou, internally smirking. After they both simultaneously reappeared at the restaurant they headed back to see her cousin.

* * *

Ryou sitting in a spare bedroom meditating like how Malik showed him. He had just gotten rid of his whiskers but the tail and ears wouldn't give sighing he founded a hat and slipped it on as a knock came from the door. He opened it seeing his cousin all her hair under a cap like his and sunglasses.

"Hey Ry, Jou said this was my room" She smiled walking all the way into the room. Internally laughing when Ryou turned his back away from her.

"How's life?" She asked with a "I know something you don't" look. Ryou's eyes went wide as he saw a shimmer of something behind. Then he tried changing the subject.

"Whose that?" Ryou pointed to the fading boy behind his cousin.

"Whose who?" Nakita blinked owlishly smirking at the naivety of her cousin. 'Were cubs.' She shook her head. "Listen Ryou. I know something about you." She paused dramatically as Jou and Malik entered/

"Yes' it's a big deal, and I know you know you should have told me. I also know that you think I'm going to rat you out, then find out about Malik and Jounouchi and turn you all." She smiled. "Yep, I am." She continued to smile at her cousin's confused face. Her cousin just figured out he was a Mystic so of course he would be freaked by a telepath. "Oh yea, the guy that just appeared behind me is Mokuba. He's my shadow." She held up a hand to stop their questions. "A shadow, every mystic entity has one. They just have to meet shadows are basically the opposite, and yet the same as their charge. I guess it's basically like Light and Dark." She explained a look of thought on her face.

"Like good and evil?" Ryou asked, in shock.

"well-" She started.

"I'll answer that." The boy no as solid as everyone in that room spoke, stepping to her side his arm protectively around her waist. He had short black/blue hair and stormy blue eyes, he's clothing was just jeans and a black t-shirt.

"A charge and their shadows are essentially different in main ways, but share similarities, maybe their looks, or thoughts, or even personality. They become almost inseparable. Truly it differs. In human terms it would be a soul mate for a charge and their shadows have joined souls." The boy finished.

"wow." Ryou fainter. The four conscious occupants in the room blinked before rushing to his side.

* * *

REVEIWS! 

dragonlady222: ROFL LMAO AHAHA no, he's not a panda that would be cute though. Yes, Yugi, I can't wait, for his :). THANKIES! I'm glad you like her, one of the harder characters to explain, so I most likely won't anytime soon. : )

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: I'm glad you like it, though I hope I don't disappoint you, I mean when I said yummeishipping, I don't mean like all of them in some gang bang, I mean like each yami and Hikari pairing --;

SnakeMistress: So glad you like :P there quick, I believe I have up to, chapter 8 typed and working on chapter 8.


	7. Little visits

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 7 (586)

Chapter Title: Little Visits

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): ...What do you think... What are my usaul pairings...

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex. No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: this chapter has potentail, but it's really just a build up for the next 3 chapters which just lead to love and the end :'(

Total Word Count: 6,397  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back so soon, brat?" The male spoke lounging on a couch in the common room.

"Why, hello to you to Bakura." The navy haired teen spoke sarcastically to the white male. "Redecorated, I see" He said as he looked around the room. It was painted different shades dark grays with white furniture.

"Maybe if you came by more than once or twice a month you'd know that. A voice commented from the stair way.

"Whatever Yami, I have a charge to look after. The teen snapped in reply.

"Doesn't seem like she needs much help, seeing as she took care of over 13 vampires single handedly; While you just sat there." The speaker, Bakura teased again.

"Oi! She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. I don't interfere. Mokuba retorted taking a seat on a vacant couch, but jumped up when he heard a yelp.

"ITAI! Sit on me again and I'll tear you a new one." The no visible Marik grunted.

"No threatening my brother. It is not your fault you slip into shadow mode in your sleep, but nor is it his."

"Hi Seto!"

"Hello Mokuba what brings you here?" A tall burnet, known as Seto with piercing blue eyes spoke as he walked upstairs towards the group.

"Well I seem to have come across the last living members of 4 extinct groups, and they're all living with..." He was cut off by a rushed thought form his charge.

'Bloody Phuck.'

"Well my charge calls, later!"

"Nice talking to you..." Yami called going on about his business.

"Bye little brorhter." Seto spoke, used to his brother brief visits, though a little unnerved by his last cut off sentence.

"Seeya kid." Marik, said making himself comfortable.

"Bye brat." Bakura spoke before disappearing, right before the kid did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few moments before, at Jounouchi's house. Nakita's P.O.V  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toxi." It has been an house since Ryou has woke up and guess who is caught trying to sneak into Jounouchi's shop. Toxi, she works for the Vamps, now we have some history, sure. She was in my Alchemy course then... Anyways I'm off track.

"How's it hangning?" I asked her smirking slightly.

"I could ask you the same." Her voice was airy, and had an edge.

"Let's cut to the chase, leave before you get hurt. I said hissing the hair's on the back of my neck standing on end.

"And just who's gonna make me?"

'Bloody phuck' I stood there thinking as she tried to look tough when Jou came and physically pushed her out.

"Sorry shop's closed today. Open Tuesday at normal business hours. Bye now!" He said with a grin as he sealed the house again with a barrier.

"Jou I think we need to talk." I said rolling my eyes, as I walked up stairs I felt Mokie enter my head.

'What's wrong?' he panicked.

'come, out I'll tell everyone at once, I do hate repeating myself.' I thought, he silently appeared beside me and floated up the stairs. 'Lazy boy' I thought.

"What's up?" Malik asked flopping on the bed.

"Alright, guys we have a problem." I said flat out I was to pissed for a guessing game. "One word Pegasus. He's bad news he off'd every single mystic race except for shadows almost completely. So yeah, do the math. Now he wants us." I spoke getting straight to the point time was wasting.

"Alright so what do we do?" Jou asked leaning against the wall.

"We call in the Calvary."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End, short I know I hit a cliff not, a wall, not a block. And effing cliff of writers block. But I pulled out my bungee cord and I'm good now. Back to work :D


	8. MUSHI

Title: Yangu Sowasowa (rough translation) the young and the restless

Chapter: 8 (440)

Chapter Title: M.U.S.H.I

Author: HellsEternalFlame

Rating: M

Pairing(s): ...What do you think... What are my usaul pairings...

Beta: SAMMY-BOY

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer: is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex. No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.

Summary: "Mortals, what makes them feel so superior? We could easily wipe out there insignificant existence, but no we chose to protect them. Why do they fear what is keeping them safe." He said this as he looked on to the night sky hovering just above the city. Grunting he spread his wings and took flight.

Author's note: I decided on more than just 3 more chapters :P (sorry for the length)**__**

* * *

**Last time Yangu Sowasowa**

**"Alright so what do we do?" Jou asked leaning against the wall.**

**"We call in the Calvary."**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Malik asked as they were on the train.

"Well first I'm going to get my teacher's help, then just a few friends of mine."

"Your teacher?" The blonde fox raised his eyebrow.

"Yea, my history teacher!"

* * *

_"I think I've found him."_

**"Found who?" **

_"My charge."_

**"Oooo, let's see." **The shadow, known as Bakura appeared beside his comrade as they both stared into a portal to the real realm.

**"He looks like you, except he doesn't have that stupid lightening hair shit you got going on." **A hand came around and smacked Bakura.

_"Shut up."_

**"Ouch, yami, ouch."**

_"Shall we?"_

**"Oh, I've got to see this, I'm getting the other two."

* * *

**

Yugi hummed a little tune as he happily cleaned his locked. He couldn't believe the school year was over so soon. He could still remember his first day in chem...

Celtic Honors in Elemental Magic

His teacher although very odd indeed was 4 young sprites by the name of spade, heart, club, and diamond. They were 4 siblings that taught him everything he knew about the elements. He created a shoulder bag to put all his belongings. Smiling happily he grabbed his books he proceeded to the office.

* * *

"So this is your school huh?" Jou asked.

"Wow!" Ryou exclaimed looking at the giant castle like structure in front of him.

"Looks like something that would come straight from a Dracula story." Malik announced.

"Dracula's place got nothing on this. I've seen it."

"WHA?!?!?!" The three boys announced.

"Field trip for history as I said Dracula's got nothing on us." She stopped as they arrived at the giant doors. Placing her hands to the knob, the doors swung open effortlessly. "Well boys welcome to MUSHI this is just one of the many campus of Zeb's school of Magic."

"Mushi?"

"Yes. MUSHI Em you es ech eye, Magical Utopia School of Human intelligence. Fancy way of saying school for human mystics." The girl spoke leading them through the mazes of hallways.

"So they teach you magic here?" Marik was completely confused, a school of magic, how do they keep it hidden?"

"Yeah! Its disguised as a High School, though, you have to pass a test, were the paper is a sensor, and you only pass if the paper senses your mystic powers." The female telepath led the boys around the school, in search of the history professor.

_

* * *

"Here we are. Mortal Realm."_

**"It's bright."**

_"It's day time."_

"It's too happy."

"It gets on my nerves."

**"Where the fuck are we?"

* * *

**

Short I know, sorry but, I figured I'd atleast tease you guys. xP


End file.
